Order 66
by the wolf chronicels
Summary: Hi there, i am The Wolf Chronicles, this is actually one of my sister first story it was originally what you all call a "one shot", if your wondering what the heck is going on read the authors note- the second one, so the basic summary is Ahsoka Tano Anikin Skywalker during order 66 not hard to follow. if you notice an letter is not capitalize, don't waste your time. Peace.


**A.N:hey guys just some inspiration from the great Demi Lovato. The song name is ****_"for the love of a daughter" _****I really love this song and was inspired by it so no flames please. I own nothing but the story line. this is in Third person p.o.v and I edited some parts of the song to make it fit the story line. **

**You may recognize this story because... well my little sister left the site...so I she gave her account to me but I'm still trying to place out so yes you know how it goes. OK I talked to my sister and she told me how to work the site by the way she does come to visit me at my apartment and it is my winter break but I'm not sure you can call it that in Florida, it so hot outside, its supposed to be winter! Also I'm in my "summer" mode so I have absolutely NO sense of time so one more till break is over ugh I like forgot everything week. and happy late new years. And another thing I apologise for the long speech but i am horrible at ****English it's the class i almost get a B in. High school sucks.**

_fourteen years old_

_my back to the door_

_all I could hear_

_was the galactic war_

Ahsoka Tano sat cross-legged in the garden tears rolling down her cheeks because she couldn't feel her fellow Jedi though the force anymore. She sat down not caring that the dark anonymous presence coming toward her. She looked up to see her master, eyes smoldering yellow.

_you're selfish hand always expecting more_

_am I your child_

_or just a charity ward_

She stared up sadly at the once kind man she saw as a father. He raise his blue blade and ready to strike. Just as he brought down the glowing blade Ahsoka activated her own just in time before It would have hit her skull.

_you have a hollowed out heart_

_but it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_"Your hopeless" She whispered._

_it's hopeless_

She stared at his sad hateful eyes. he striked again with a heavy blow, forcing Ahsoka on the defense "You don't have to do this!" Ahsoka shouted. he seemed to be outraged by this.

"You don't understand, I have to do this!" his blows becoming faster and heavier.

_oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave alone you but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_please put the light saber down for the love of a daughter_

_oh_

I stared at his with sorrow." I lost my mother in slavery, I promised i wouldn't lose you too!" Ahsoka shouted at him her voice full of depression. Anikin's expression soften for a moment before turning into a curl scowl, but Ahsoka could see that his eyes held sorrow.

_It's been five months since we spoken last_

_You can't take back what we never had_

Ahsoka's only hold furry now her expression filled with hate and anger. "You neglected me! For five months you weren't even there!" Anikin looked guilty for a second, before composing his posture. He thought for a second. "Perhaps you could join me, we will not have to fight ... you'll be at my side for a long time." He trialed of at the end feeling and seeing Ahsoka's anger increased." Never!"

_I can be manipulated only so many times _

_before even I love you starts to sound like a lie_

Ahsoka began to repeat the lines she once wrote on he data pad as she brought down a series of attacks only to be locked by Anikin.

_"You have a hollowed out heart , _

_but it's heavy in your chest_

_I tried so hard to fight it _

_but it's hopeless_

_hopeless _

_your hopeless."_

Ahsoka felt her anger die down, her attacks were getting lighter and Anikin pushed her on defense.

_"Oh father, please father _

_I'd love to leave alone you _

_but I can't let you go_

_oh father, please father_

_please put the light saber down for the love of a daughter_

Anakin looked shocked to see that I was calling him father and hesitated to attack but he still did.

_"Don't you remember that I'm your baby girl_

_how could you push me right out of your world_

_put your hands on the one you swore you love."_

If Anakin didn't look angry all that filled his face was gilt. he didn't attack this time. Ahsoka deactivated her emerald light sabers the bright blade disagreeing into the cool metal hilt.

_"Don't you remember that I'm your baby girl_

_how could you throw me right out of your world_

_so young when the pain had begun_

_now forever afraid of being loved._

_oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but i can't let you go_

_oh father, please father_

_oh father, please father_

_put the light saber down for the love of a daughter._

Anikin deactivated his light blue blade, smiled and walked over to her.

"thank you." She said. She flashed Anikin a puzzled look as his expression turned terrified. Before she asked him what was wrong as a crimson blade priced through her chest.

"No!" Anikin screamed as he caught his fallen daughter. Ahsoka touched his cheek as she whispered her last words.

" For the love of a daughter.' he hand fell as she gave her last breath, and died in his arms.

Anikin looked up angrily at Darth Sidous. "Darth Vader my specific instructions were to destroy _all_ the Jedi. You can expect your punishment later." He said coldly with an angry scowl. "Yes master." Anikin replied as he held the faintly clod body of Ahsoka Tano's body.

**A.N: O.M.G, this was so sad I almost cried typing this. Anyways no flames because I killed Ahsoka but you have to admit this is pretty a good one shot/song-fic. R&R. Ahh my sister is such a baby... for the most part she was watching a zombie movie thing and she didn't even flinch when a zombies head got hulk smash with a rock into nothing but blood and i have no idea what that was... she even called the movie boring... we have a REALLY screwed family. good night every body, besides the fact that is like, one in the after noon and i usually post stuff at one in the morning. arg I'm so tired, i could really use some sleep.**


End file.
